Minecraft: Wii U Edition/Updates/Page 3
The Eternal Frost (1.18) New Dimension *'The Eternal Frost:' The opposite of the Nether, composed mainly of ice and frozen blocks. To enter this dimension, you'll need Ice Obsidian (which is basically Obsidian with snow around it). Mobs Passive *Fury Boar: Takes the place of the Pig in the Eternal Frost. Neutral *Yeti: When you hit it, it stares for a few seconds, then charges at you. Hostile *Glace: The Eternal Frost counterpart of the Blaze. It shoots Blue Fire at you. *Ice Cube: The Eternal Frost cousin of the Slime and the Magma Cube. Blocks *Ice Obsidian: The blocks needed to build an Eternal Frost portal. *Frozen Stone: Takes the place of normal Stone in the Eternal Frost. *Crystal Ore: The ore for a new element in this update, the Crystal. *Crystal: A new element in this update. It is found by mining Crystal Ores in the Eternal Frost. *Crystal Tools: They can be made from crystals. They are stronger than gold, but weaker than diamond. *Frozen Glowstone: Takes the place of normal Glowstone in the Eternal Frost. *Frozen Cobblestone: Takes the place of normal Cobblestone in the Eternal Frost. *Blue Fire: Acts like Fire; does damage when you walk through it. It also slows you down. It takes the place of Red Fire(which is normal fire) in the Eternal Frost. *Cold Water: Does damage when you swim in it, similar to Lava. *Deep Frozen Ice: Like Ice, it is slippery. However, you cannot break it without a crystal pickaxe or better. *Snowbark: Mined from Snowbark Trees in the Eternal Frost. Can be used to make Snowbark Planks. *Snowbark Planks: Made from Snowbark in the same way that Wood Planks are made from Wood. It can then be used to make Snowbark Doors, Snowbark Bowls, Snowbark Bookshelves, etc. in the normal way. *Glace Rod: Collected from Glaces when you kill them. *Glace Powder: Crafted from one Glace Rod. *Icy Strawberry: Collected via chopping down Snowbark Trees. It can be eaten, but can make you ill unless you thaw it out(cook it in a Furnace). *Thawed Strawberry: You get these when you thaw Icy Strawberries. They can be used to make Strawberry Pie. 1.19 Update (1.19) New Features General *A new mode, Story, is added. Weather *Earthquake: The Earthquake lasts for 5 minutes, like the Tornado. The ground will start shaking, and every 2.5 minutes, three ravines are formed in seperate parts of the world. Underwater Earthquakes can cause Tsunamis. *Tsunami: A large water wave that can destroy objects and structures within 75 blocks ahead of it. New Blocks *Earthquake Detector: The Earthquake Detector sounds an alarm if it detects an Earthquake within 500 blocks away from it. The siren stops if it is right-clicked, destroyed, or mined. It stops working if Water, Lava, or Acid is poured on top of it. It is fueled by Lapis Lazuli and uses 1 Lapiz Lazuli Dust per 5 seconds of the siren going off. Online *3DS players now have access to Minecraft Wii U Edition servers, after they download Minecraft: Nintendo 3DS Edition from Nintendo eShop. New Modes Story Story Mode tells the story of Steve, a male adventurer. After the 2089 Apocalypse, human life is reborn in the form of Steve and an unknown female character. Story has most of the main characteristics of Survival, but there are several missions throughout the game, usually given by Villagers. After a mission is complete, the game is automatically saved; and if you die after this happens, you will return to your previous save point. New Introduction Messages *Mining makes the world go round! *The apocalypse! *Mutton is a dog! *Nope! *Giant waves! *Also try Sonic Generations 2! Category:Subpages Category:Updates